


Space Kid and Planet Princess

by piccalily0510



Series: Lions, Llamas, and Space, oh my!! [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:11:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piccalily0510/pseuds/piccalily0510
Summary: After the wonders of Playlist Live, life goes on for Heather and PJ.NOTE:  This is a continuation of the story I started writing called "PlayList Live," so go check that out first!Thanks for reading :)





	Space Kid and Planet Princess

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, so all mistakes are my own. I just recently started writing and am very much enjoying writing this fic. Hope you all enjoy! :)

Heather’s birthday was on May 10th and PJ wanted to surprise her with a care package, since he was unable to be there with her in person. He decided to send her a giant box with some of his favorite things. Included in the package was a significant amount of salty snacks, Mint Aero Chocolate Bars, and a “mystery” British candy. 

He also sent Heather a couple of new scripts that he had written for some of his current projects. PJ had been doodling many ideas for a newly designed card game and had sent some of his designs in the package for Heather to look over, as well. 

He included another jumper of his for Heather to cuddle in during their Skype sessions. 

On the 10th, Heather woke up to a text reading, “Good morning and happy birthday, sweetheart! I hope you slept well last night. I will Skype you at noon central time and expect that you will have received my package by then. Be sure to wait until we Skype before you open your package! Talk to you soon!”

Heather immediately responded and jumped out of bed. When she went to the front door, she found a giant box sitting on her doorstep. 

The box itself was covered in fantastical PJ doodles surrounding a “Happy Birthday, Heather!!” in the centre. 

When Heather picked up the box to bring it inside the house, she noticed a small bulge on the side of the package. It happened to contain an envelope that read “DO NOT OPEN!”

Naturally, Heather opened the letter as soon as she had reached the privacy of her bedroom. 

“Sweetheart,

When we meet last week, I had no idea how much my life would change. You have swept me off of my feet and I can’t wait until I can see you again in person. I wish I could be there with my arms wrapped around you; however, that is not possible. So, I have sent you the next best thing. Inside this box you will find my favorite jumper (or hoodie, as you say) and some of my favorite snacks. I have also included some doodles and scripts for your enjoyment and can’t wait to see your reaction when you open the package. Yes, I know that you have opened this letter before our Skype session later today. I believe I know you pretty well at this point. I have a very important question to ask you tonight and am nervous about your answer. You are a gorgeous woman and there’s no one else I would rather spend my evenings talking to. Can’t wait to see your beautiful smile in just a short while. 

Love,  
PJ”

With tears in her eyes, Heather set the package down in front of her laptop. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was quarter to noon. She gasped and quickly put on real clothes and threw her hair into a ponytail. 

She grabbed a package of Wildberry Poptarts and logged on to Skype to wait to PJ’s call.

Much to her surprise, Heather saw that PJ was already online and waiting for her to log on. 

Once there was a secure connection, Heather saw PJ’s face and screamed “PJ!!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!” as he started singing, “Happy Birthday.”

“Awe! You didn’t need to sing to me, Peej!” 

“But of course I do! It’s my girl’s birthday!”

“Your girl, huh?”

“Oh yeah, so remember that question I said I needed to ask you? Well… would you officially become my girlfriend?”

“OHMYGOSHYESISTHATEVENAQUESTION?????!!!!”

“Uhhh… so I guess I’ll take that as a ‘yes,’ then?”

“Of course I will be your girlfriend! I couldn’t think of any better birthday present than officially being PJ Liguori’s girlfriend!!”

“Well you haven’t opened your package yet!”

“Believe me, Peej. Nothing could be better than officially dating you.”

“Okay now open your package!!”

Heather spun her chair around to reach for her box and ended up falling into the box. As PJ inquired as to her wellbeing, Heather was laughing hysterically and making sure that she wasn’t actually bleeding from hitting the edge of the box. 

After a few deep breaths, Heather was able to calm herself down enough to open her box. The first thing she noticed was PJ’s jumper, which she immediately put on over the tee-shirt she had been wearing. 

“Thank you so much! I can’t get enough of wearing your clothes!” Heather exclaimed while sniffing the collar of the hoodie. 

“Haha, I thought as much!” 

Heather returned to the box and grabbed all of the food, throwing her package of poptarts off to the side, because who needs poptarts when you have massive amounts of British snacks?!

When Heather saw the scripts and doodle, her heart skipped a beat and she asked PJ if he had shown these creations to anyone. 

“Nope! Not even Sophie has seen these! I made many of them just for you and I thought you would enjoy reading those scripts before anyone else. Happy Birthday, sweetheart!”

“Oh my goodness, PJ! You are so perfect. I can’t thank you enough!!”

Three hours later, Heather realized that her friends would be at her place soon to take her out to dinner, so she reluctantly said goodnight to PJ and thanked him again for all of his gifts.

“You are very welcome! I hope this made up somewhat for my not being physically present today. If I can help it, we will never be apart on your birthday again!”

Heather started tearing up and was able to say a teary-eyed, “Yes please!” before dissolving completely into sobs. 

“What’s wrong?!”

“Why do you have to be so perfect? I don’t care that you can’t be here physically! You are here for me emotionally and spiritually and that’s all I need. As much as I wish you were here with me, I am content knowing that you care for me and know me well enough to send me the greatest birthday package I have ever received.”

“Well I’m glad I got that right,” PJ said with a smile. 

“I really have to go now!”

“Alright. Bye, sweetheart! Love you.” 

Heather responded, “Bye!” and exited the page before realizing the last two words PJ had spoken. 

After recovering from her shock, she sent PJ a voice recording of herself saying, “and I love you too!!”

As Heather walked to the front door to welcome her friends, she took a moment to contemplate her future with PJ and how wonderfully her life had changed in one short week.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment with suggestions, as I am still knew to the whole fanfic-writing business! 
> 
> Thanks :)


End file.
